frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Postgame A58
Week 58: The Armageddon Engine (Day 385) ' ' When we left off... The party solved a clock-related puzzle, then placed the four key-weapons in their receptacles. This sent a beam of light bouncing through the temple, and onto the large set of double doors that went to the inner chamber. Before they could open, High Priest Sethon called on his temple guardians to be free of their crystals and attack as one - interrupting the light beam, and presenting the party with a dangerous fight. After the two groups collapsed into opposite corners, spells were lobbed back and forth across the fog-clouded central chamber. The party then used dimension door to take the fight to them, and Mungo brought down holy wrath on the Wizard - killing it in a single set of blows. The fighter fell more than once, but was overwhelmed by the offensive. The cleric escaped into the cloudkill at low health, but was wiped out by a well placed fireball. When things calmed down, the party addressed High Priest Sethon. He talked of the “Armageddon Engine”, his master whom he keeps watch over. Some of the party replaced the key-weapons and went into the final chamber - finding a Tarrasque frozen in time by a series of zombie-manipulated mini-pyramids inside the massive pyramid’s central chamber. Meanwhile, Calais negotiated for the return of clean water to the Oasis - promising to (in his lifetime) return the Flame of Civilization to that specific holder (currently) residing in the pyramid. Sethon also wanted Erizo’s body, but that detail got left out of the final deal. On the way out, Mungo looked at the obelisk and almost died. Around town... Grand Emperor Rowan has gone into seclusion. He was severely wounded after taking the field at the battle of Lanthir, but treated with all the resources that could be mustered. His recovery seemed miraculous and complete... until things began to degrade, and he withdrew to his sanctum. His closest aides have been carrying messages to and from him, but no one outside these trusted few has seen him in person since. ' ' A literal boatload of intelligent undead arrived in Denethiem, to help with its construction. Rumor has it that they’ll be making their way across Grimwalt’s new cities-in-progress as a sort of goodwill tour, orchestrated by Tobias to displaying their ability and eagerness to coexist with the living. ' ' Graveltonia (which is now a thing) has claimed the Chaos Temple as their own, and begun work on turning into a habitable area. A consistent stream of ex-convicts from Redgate have swelled their ranks past what New Gravelton could contain, and the temple (however unattractive that parcel of land may be) is their only relief. Resentment levels over their loss of Frostholm have reached an all time high. ' ' Lady Vessimaer, of the Cloudwood, has been expressing her extreme displeasure that the goblins were not among those counted in the last census. She has stated her intent of making goblin recognition an issue at the upcoming elections in Frostholm (the home of census publisher, AEGIS). An unnamed dwarf was heard to have said “If we start counting goblins, what’s next? Kobalds?” ' ' A wave of migrants arrived at Tumbleshanks, doubling its population. “Moradin has blessed us with four cheesemakers, two fish cleaners, and a bonecarver... they all need bedrooms dug out, and they are hungry and sober...hooray.” - Denk Redquarrier Reports have it that the unintelligent undead who were residing in the old Temple of St. Cuthbert have snuck underwater through the channel to the southwest, passing through Northport territory en route to the frozen wastes. 2nd Ranger Cassiopeia (of Fort Searing Light) has assured citizens of Northport that they have “top men” on it, and will be reinforcing the border to prevent further egress (or more importantly, ingress).